FWZ
Description Forceable Wrestling Zone', or FWZ, is an online YouTube CAW League http://www.youtube.com/user/XtremeJamil15 using the Play Station 3 and WWE Smackdown Vs Raw 2009. And editing software Sony Vegas 7.0. Created by account member XtremeJamil15. It is commentated by The Jamco and Smokey, Louden Styles commentates FWDC. FWZ is a mixture of superstars (Past and present), made up people, celebrities and game characters. With the help of Smokey (Commentating partner) Frankie (WEDF Maker) and lots of other helpful people, they have reached up to over 100 Subscribers. '' Their main site is http://www.freewebs.com/forceablewrestlingzone FWZ Roster 'Superstars ''' AJ Styles '' ''Booker T '' ''Christopher Daniels '' ''Corey Taylor '' ''Darth Maul '' ''Dean "The Pro" Bandana '' ''Dude 69 '' ''Elijah Burke '' ''Fat Joe Goldberg '' ''Hollywood Hulk Hogan '' ''Hurricane Helms Jakk '' ''Jeff '' ''Kid Rock (Owner) '' ''Kratos Player Pain '' ''Rob Van Dam '' ''Silverlight '' ''Shawn Michaels '' ''Shunsuki '' ''Snap '' ''Stone Cold '' ''Smokey's Dealer '' ''Surrender '' ''Takanori '' ''Triple H '' ''Yuke '' 'Tag Teams: ''' Japanesingly Talented (Shunsuki & Takanori) '' ''NWO (Yuke, Jakk & Hollywood Hogan) '' '''Development Stars: Gizamo Jizzle B Johnny Metal Mark Butcher Tag Teams: The Punk Movement (Jesse And Sid Black) Weekly Shows FWZ Monday Night Mayhem FWZ Pulse FWZ Friday Night Fury FWZ Talk (Rant Show, Out Of Character) FWDC (Development Camp) CPV's Take No Prisoner Royal Massacre Trivia FWZ was part of the first and second CAWllision. The first being a 3 part street fight between Silverlight and Smokey's Dealer, FWZ had a lot of heat for that as it was the longest match on the card (Over 25 Mins!) The Second one was far better and FWZ up'd its game as FWZ took on ICWO as Player Pain faced Willy Will. Although FWZ lost, people have said that it was the best match on the card, being rated 5 stars, over 20 times' The Main Event however in the 30 man battle royal FWZ entered at No.2 represented by FWZ World Heavyweight Champion Rob Van Dam got eliminated halfway through the show and didn't make it to the last 4 FWZ Talk is a out of character, rant show where Smokey and The Jamco talk about absolutely anything. The first show they talked about CAW itself and the SMF Forums. In the next couple of episodes, they will talk about Video Games, and anything that comes up in the week that they make it. However their will be no Politics involved as nor Smokey or The Jamco would like to talk about it, as they feel it is a dull subject. The Jamco commentates various leagues like RCWF (Anime League) and WEDF. On WEDF he has his own show to commentate, WEDF's ECCW. He sometimes commentates this everyweek. He has commentated a Rawar, and a Snackdown (With Smokey). RCWF on the other hand is an Anime league, which is a bit strange as sometimes The Jamco doesnt know who hes talking about and who these people are. He does have fun though ripping on the other commentaters The X-Playah And Louden Styles <(His biggest enemy)